Brandon to Vampirebio
by Blackops
Summary: I am starting a new fic and I need your help.
1. Brandon bio

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario + Vampire, DC Comics or Marvel Comics.

Hey this is Blackops and I am trying to start my own Rosario + Vampire fic, but I have some problems. One is that the main character which is an OC. I can't determine his background or his powers and abilities. I have a physical description of him its just I can decide on which way to go. So this is what I am going to do I will give you the readers that chance to vote on this background and powers/abilities.

Here is the Physical description and name.

Name: Brandon

Physical appearance:

Age: 15

Ethnicity: African American

Height: 5'3

Body: Average healthy (somewhat muscular)

Eyes: Brown (may vary depending on power and/or background)

Extra Info: Brandon will speak his mind about certain situations he's in. He will NOT be scared or intimidated by Vampire Moka and will make fun of her or insult her.

Background choices

A mutant asked to go Yokai Academy.

An alien/alien hybrid that goes to Yokai Academy

A dhampir or half demon that has been hunting a certain group of monsters for revenge (one being Moka's father.)

A mutant that has been hunting a certain group of monsters for revenge (one being Moka's father.)

A wonder with amnesia. Note that he can any other background or abilities of the others stated

Powers Choices

If a mutant

_**Mister Majestic vision. **_He as all the vision powers of Mister Majestic which includes the following.

_**Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision**_:

_**Telescopic Vision**_: The ability to "zoom in" his distance to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics.

_**X-Ray Vision**_: The ability to see through anything except lead. this ability will not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays.

_**Microscopic Vision**_: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level

_**Infrared Vision**_: Allows him to see better in total darkness. He can detect the heat signatures of living beings or devices in operation.

_**Laser Vision**_: . Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from his eyes. These beams can possibly be made invisible to allow him to work unnoticed. The maximum power of his power is unknown.

(For more info on Mister Majestic go to .com/wiki/Majestros_%28Earth-50%29Powers)

**Solar / Nuclear energy Channeling and Absorbing** : As stated he will be able to use and store such energy to be for:

_**Energy Blast**_ : Energy can be released as concussive force, heat, and light. These energy blast range from the amount of force focused for an attack. Can be used a laser for welding.

_**Super Strength **_: Energy can be used to enhance strength. Strength limits are around 15-20 tons ( this may change)

_**Flight: **_Can fly at high speeds (600 mph or more).

_**Matter Transmutation**_ : This ability if limited to Brandon's imagination and will. Example: Can change wood into gold or a broken down car into a new working car. Note that Organic material will be difficult depending on target and task. Another note he can use this ability for shape shifting, he does retain his power is he does so.

_**Regeneration **_: Brandon's body can regenerate from minor injuries to heavy damage such as having a limb removed. Be decapitated will kill him.

_**Durability**_: Brandon's power allow him to take a lot of damage, but he is not invulnerable. For example he can take high calibur bullets and Vampire Moka's kicks, but can take extreme damage such as having a large structure like large building crashing on him or an powerful explosion.

_**Heat Generation**_: Brandon can generate heat to unknown limits.

Note: These powers may change depending on circumstances. When using power his eyes turn red.

**Psionic Powers**: He has vast psychic and psionic power.

_**Intuitive Multilingual**_: capable of intuitively translating new languages

**Telekinesis**: Telekinetically, Brandon is capable of very fine control over objects; he can disassemble complex devices explosively and just as quickly and easily assemble complex devices. This also has enabled him to even attain awareness and control over objects as small as individual electrons in an atom.

_**Telekinetic Blasts**_: can project his telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from his brains that could apparently affect matter with explosive force

_**Flight**_: By telekinetically levitating himself, he can fly at amazing speeds

_**Force Fields**_: Brandon is able to create protective force shields that could detect powerful of attacks. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of his telekinetic fields.

_**Intangibility**_: can phase through solid matter by mentally shifting his molecules around another object's as he moves forward.

_**Telekinetic Holograms**_: His mental fine motor skills are so acute that he can mentally manipulate dust particles and water vapor to refract lightwaves and create holograms.

_**Telekinetic Blades: **_Brandon can manifest blades of many shapes and sizes form raw psi-energy. The levels damage that these blades can cause will very.__

**Enhance Physical Traits**: Uses his telekinesis to enhance her speed, strength and fighting skills into super-human levels.

Note that the he may have a darker side appear with the same powers but stronger.

If alien/alien hybrid Brandon has the any other of the powers from certain alien Super Heroes or villians , yet toned down.

Choice.

**Martian Manhunter**

**The Eradicator **(current)

**Lobo (**Note: The immortality that Lobo has may or may not exist.)

_**Silver Surfer **_

This section is very limited

If dhampir Brandon will powers like Vampire Moka but on a different level.

If half demon he will have power and weapons like Devil May Cry's Dante or Nero.

Note that the either half demon or dhampir Brandon may have some of the psychic powers state above.

Vote as you like and I will try to get this off the ground. Voting end on February 18th.


	2. Half Breed Teaser

Brandon turned to this new Moka before him. This wasn't the same sweet girl he met when he first arrived. This was something else, not this was the same creature that had taken some much from him. The same creature that he saw cause paint to so many people, just to fill themselves with pleasure. This is the same creature that he took great pleasure in killing. This was a vampire.

The screams of his lost loved ones roar from the depths of his soul. Brandon wanted to take his blade and slash her head off her shoulders. While at the same time the thoughts of the Moka who said she wanted to be his friend also flooded his mind.

" Well I'm surprised a half-breed like you is this strong." Said Moka smirking, breaking him out of his thoughts. Moka at a young age was told that half-breeds , especially human half-breeds were lower than trash. Her other side was able to accept Brandon as an equal, but this Moka saw him only as another being beneath her.

Brandon took a deep breath before sighing. " I'm surprised that such a sweet girl could be such pain in the ass." he retorted. Her smirk turned to a frown. How dare this half breed insult her. It was Brandon's turn to smirk. Vampire, creature of vanity and power they call. To him they were over grown leeches. He hefted his katana over his shoulders as he walked towards her.

When he was with a few feet of the super vampire he saw the anger in her eyes.

"You have a lot of nerve speaking to me like that half breed. Obviously, you don't understand the difference between me and the weaker Moka you met." she said with venom in her voice. This half-breed was pushing his luck.

"Please you vampires are all alike. You act like you're the best for of life, but the truth is you just parasites. At least the other Moka was actually humble. Your just a girl with a tree up her ass on a high horse." remarked the Demon hunter.

That did it.

In a flash Moka lashed out with her leg aiming for his head. " Know your place!" She exclaimed. She was utterly shocked when he caught her leg before it hit. Using her momentum he swung her around and slammed into the ground. Moka winced in pain as she tried to get up. This was the first time someone outside her family did any harm to her. It was even more embarrassing that a half-breed beat her, her a S-Class vampire.

Brandon smirked as he saw the "super" vampire on the ground. Pointed his blade at her throat.

" Like I said, your all alike. Because I'm only half of monster I weak, I've face way strong than you. So you KNOW YOUR place." Brandon state, getting a glare from Moka.

This was too rich. He had a chance to kill a vampire, of probable relation to the vampire' who killed his family before him. Normally he wouldn't waste time talking to her at all. By now she'd be dead, but this time was different. As he looked at her he kept seeing the kind Moka he first met. Why did that matter she was just a vampire, all vampire fed on human for their own pleasure. He had seen countless people ravage by them throughout his life. What made her different?

Brandon sighed before putting up his sword. He looked down at her to see that she was still glaring. He dropped the Rosario in front of her. Moka took it and gave him a confused look.

What was to happen now? How was this guy? Why is a half-breed like him so strong? These question echoed in Moka's mind. This half-breed was about to slay her yet he was putting away his blade.

" Thank the other Moka. If it weren't for her you'd be dead." the Demon hunter stated.

This is just a teaser for the Half-breed Brandon

Next time Mutant Brandon teaser

VOTE!!!!!


	3. Mutant Teaser

"Okay what the hell have you done to me." Brandon exclaimed, surprising the busty succubus in front of him. 

"What?! Don't you want me.?" Kurumu huffed. " I put a lot of work so you we can do it and you blow me of."

"Hey! You're the one who put a spell on me. If you have do that that you're kind of pathetic. Brandon said, insulting.

"I had a hard time trying to seduce you, "Said the pissed of succubus, who's anger was growing fast. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing some of it was?! And you not only reject me but insult me?"

At this time the teen mutant would have said "That's your fault" or "Tough" but this was not the time. His danger sense was telling him that this girl was going psycho and to mock her now was adding fuel to the fire.

"Ooooooh!" Kurumu growled. "If I can't take you from Moka, then I'm going to make sure she can't have you either!"

"Oh fuck me." Brandon could feel the anger coming from her.

"You had your chance to be." Kurumu replied. She sprouted a pair of bat-like wings from her back while a tail with a spade on the tip slipped out from under her skirt. Her nails had even lengthened and looked like they could shred straight threw him. 

"I am so mad right now" The succubus growled.

"Calmed down Tits Mcgee before you hurt yourself." Brandon told her, though not the best thing to say.

" I'll kill you." Kurumu roared as she lunged at Brandon

Brandon duck to avoid the attack. The back wall had gashes from the slash Kurumu tried.

Getting to his feet, he face the succubus. "Okay that tears it. Lets take this outside."

Brandon's body glow with a golden light. Kurumu covered her eyes so she would he blinded. When she opened them up she gasped at was she saw. It wasn't the mocha-skinned boy she tried to seduce but, a new figure. Brandon form was a mixture of black and red. His eyes were golden and the golden aura was shining just like that before.

"Wow." that was the only word that came from the succubus. "Is that your true form?" 

" That's my secret." Brandon said 

Kurumu got out of her stupor. " True form or not your mine."

"You'll never take me alive Tits." the nuclear/solar powered teen said.

Brandon's aura flashed briefly before he darted out the infirmary window, breaking through it. The young succubus growled before chasing after him. The two flier s flew

At speeds that would leave birds in the dust. Brandon flew trying to escape. Kurumu trying to rip is heart out.

"What's wrong? Those melons slowing you down?" Brandon teased.

"I'll get you yet!" the succubus roared trying to catch him.

Kurumu flew faster trying to grab his leg. She ignore the heat that her target's body was emitting. When she was a few inches away form his foot, Brandon smirked. The solar/nuclear teen's aura flared before he sped up, blinding his chaser. 

The young succubus closed her eyes as the light blinded her. By the time her eyes were open, he found herself flying into a tree. With a loud crash, she hit the tree and fell to the ground. She looked up to see her prey hovering above her. Brandon had huge smirk on his face. He pointing is right hand like a gun and fire blast of energy right next to her. Though the hole in the ground was small, it went fairly deep and was very hot.

Kurumu gulp as Brandon levitated to the ground. He was still smirking as he offered his hand to Kurumu, accepted. Though it looked like he was on fire, Kurumu felt only a comfortable warmth from his hand. 

"You done trying to kill me?" Brandon asked as his aura and body faded to normal.

"Yes" was the reply of the embarrassed succubus.

"Its nice that you like me and want be with me, but I'm not a toy or a prize to win. Brandon frown. "And I don't like other using me to make my friends cry."

"I understand and I'm sorry." Kurumu said looking like she was on the verge of tears.

Brandon cupped her face so they look eye to eye. "There's no reason cry, just don't do it again. Okay."

"Alright, I won't" Kurumu said while starting to smile.

"Good." Brandon said before her turned to walk away.

Without turning around Brandon said. "Oh, by the way, you don't need to be such an easy girl to get a boyfriend. You probably have other attributes that can attract guys."

As he walk away Kurumu developed a smile as soft as the clouds and red blush.

This is the mutant teaser with Kurumu and the nuclear/solar Brandon. Please VOTE.

If you don't understand the jokes, SOL.


End file.
